Strength and Survival: Differences
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Sadik and Heracles have known each other since they were in the seventh grade. This is their story leading up through their relationship in Strength and Survival. Can stand alone. Rated due to paranoia, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As much as I know that I shouldn't do this..I have this idea for this one, and it's bugging me, won't let me write on the others. So..remember how I said I would be doing spin offs for the other couples in the same verse as Strength and Survival? Yeah..well, this one is Sadik and Heracles's spin off story. So, I hope you enjoy it~!**

Even through the heavy rain and thunder going on outside the classroom walls, within stayed the same as ever. Every so often, people would jump in surprise if a bright flash of lightning caught their attention suddenly or there was a louder than normal clap of thunder. But otherwise, things remained as usual. Some students were doodling or writing notes to friends, others were day dreaming. Almost no one was paying any attention to the history lesson going on. One boy towards the very back was sound asleep, still propped up with one of his hands.

Nobody bothered him, though many looked slightly envious of the boy's ability to sleep through such a boring lesson and the storm going on outside.

The boy sitting beside him kept throwing him distasteful glances. While the lesson _was _boring, it was very rude to sleep through stuff like that. As such, when the teacher noticed and sighed, he leaned over and tapped on the boy's shoulder.

He jerked awake, blinking slightly. It wasn't even two minutes later that he was back asleep.

The teacher sighed. "Every day,"

A deep frown appeared on the other boy's face, but he said nothing.

The teacher seemed to realize he was plotting because she intervened. "No, Sadik. Leave him be. I'm sure he has a perfectly justified reason,"

Even so, Sadik decided he'd find out what he could about the boy, try to find a way to keep him awake. Even asleep, he found ways to distract the class. None of them would ever learn anything at this rate.

So, after school, Sadik sought the boy out and decided to walk with him, striking up a soft conversation that resulted in a slight argument. But it wasn't anything that wasn't normal.

The argument turned into a playful banter halfway into their walk to the Greek's home, becoming something to fill the silence. After a while, Sadik brought up a new topic. "So, Heracles..Why is it you're always sleeping in history?"

Heracles shrugged. "Dunno."he answered softly. "It's not just history. It's all my classes,"

Nothing further was said about it, and neither of them seemed too bothered by that.

**So..yeah. Also, I'd like to say this: Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Frankreich!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Gosh, it's been this long since I've updated? I am so behind. And so, so sorry, guys. I shall make it up to you as soon as possible, I promise! I got caught in a web of feels and stuff with shows. I've been playing catch up on shows and stuff that way I understand what people are talking to me about when they speak with me about shows. Latest one finished besides Glee - which I am still saddened by Cory Monteith's death - was Sherlock. First exposure to Sherlock Holmes. Ever. So, yes, I am reading the books and stuff now. That's where my focus has been.**

**So. New chapter. Yeah, I'm not so sure about it either.**

**To those who reviewed: **

**ItalyAllday: Aw man, I can. It's not as great as you'd think, actually. It causes a lot of trouble sometimes. I am honoured for this to be your first TurkeyXGreece. I actually ship that more than I do with GreeceXJapan, which explains the time frame and stuff in Strength and Survival with these characters a bit..yeah, anyways..moving on.**

**Shiralala: Yes, it is rather recent, I suppose. Update is here, as requested. XD**

**Enjoy.**

The weeks following their first real interaction was full of chatter. The only day that the Greek wasn't there, the Turk found himself wondering about what could be going on with him to make him sleep through his lessons like that. It couldn't be just because they were boring. There had to be something else.

The following day, as soon as Heracles walked into their shared first period and gave the teacher a note, Sadik noticed something was different about him.

Heracles sat down beside him and passed him the doctor's note that he had showed the teacher.

Sadik gave him an odd look before he looked down and read through what was listed on it before he looked up a the Greek with an understanding smile. So it turned out that the Greek really couldn't help falling asleep during his lessons.

Their day was slow. There were a few incidents where the Greek did fall asleep, and Sadik would make sure to wake him or take notes for him so he didn't miss anything. While they still were on rocky grounds with one another, this was a small mercy for Heracles, whose grade increased quite a bit when Sadik started doing that for him so he wouldn't miss something important.

"I'm serious, I will be eternally grateful to you for doing this for me. My parents were ready to kill me when I started failing due to sleeping through lessons. Thank you,"Heracles said to Sadik on the walk to the Greek's home that evening to work on a project they had assigned to them in English class over the book they were currently reading in.

Sadik gave a faint smile. "No problem."he said. "Not really your fault, after all."

Still, there was something that remained unsaid. It was something that evaded the Turk, and it bothered him.

Either Heracles didn't notice this, or chose to ignore it, because he said nothing about it.

It was probably better that way, actually.

**Also, happy birthday to Switzerland..even though it's not techniquely the first of August just yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So..yeah, this just...sorry, guys. It's been too long since I updated. The only reason I even have any inspiration for this today is because I got to talking to my cosplay group's Denmark and she asked to read it because we were talking about pairings and...yeah. She said I should continue it, and gave me a bit of inspiration on it. **

**To those who reviewed: **

**Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm: I'm working on it, I promise!**  
**awkwardsarcasm: Yes, it is narcolepsy. **

**Shriralala: It's alright. Calm down a bit. **

**Enjoy. **

The next week or so was rather calm with the two still falling into their new routine.

There were quite a few days after that, though, that things were different. Heracles would come into class upset by something one of his parents would say and Sadik would tune out whatever the teacher was saying to make sure he was alright. Nobody could blame him, he worried for the Greek, even if they didn't get along perfectly.

It was one of these days that people seemed to notice the shift in the two boys. They had been ignoring the fact that they had been getting along relatively well up until now. And even then, it was only to crack cruel jokes.

Heracles caught the brunt of it and it seemed to Sadik that it took all his strength not to break during it. He spoke up, because...well, because it wasn't right that people treated others like that.

"Hey! Leave him alone,"

This got the Turk some odd looks as well as quite a few jokes about him as well, but Sadik only moved to grab the Greek's hand and bag and pulled him away from the group, away from something he knew would cause too much damage to be good.

As soon as they were away, Sadik let go of him and set the other male's bag down just in time to find himself dealing with a rather upset Heracles.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

Heracles shook his head, looking away that way it was a bit harder to see how hurt he really was.

It took a while, and quite a bit of arguing to get Heracles to open up and talk to him. And once he did, Sadik knew that there was something about the Greek that he couldn't help with, that he couldn't fix like he wished he could.

"I'm sorry,"Sadik managed softly after a while of silence between the two.

Heracles shook his head in answer.

The next month was interesting, if a bit uneventful. Thankfully, people backed off. But Heracles was having a hard time with his family. He never would tell Sadik what about, but the Turk figured it was something to do with the jokes that had been made a while back. He just wished he could help somehow. It was odd. They didn't get along as well as they normally should for them to care, but it was hard not to care about the other's wellbeing.

It was something they'd never experienced before, but they were slowly warming up to this fact. Very slowly.

**I am so tired, guys...and I get to go on a field trip tomorrow - my school's Drama club (and my first block Drama class) are going to see Les Miserables be performed by someone in my class...I can't wait. It's going to be fantastic!**

**But I need some rest. I've not slept worth a crap recently. **


End file.
